<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IDOLs by Anuckolat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299890">IDOLs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuckolat/pseuds/Anuckolat'>Anuckolat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Jinwoo (WINNER) - Fandom, Original Work, Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chronicles of Tumao, F/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuckolat/pseuds/Anuckolat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an up and coming PD received an email containing a screenplay on a movie about pop idols, he rightly perceived that the project could redefine the course of his career and shoot whoever would be cast in it to inevitable super stardom. After all, the project was conceptualized by the highly sought after, and mysterious, writer of global blockbusters, Idiyanale.</p><p>However, Idiyanale's project always comes with its own restrictions. The genius writer demands the project goes on production only if the main characters are casted the way the writer intended them to be, specifying names of personalities who can have the lead roles. For this project, dubbed with a working title: STAGE ONE, the cast list of Idiyanale unusually only contains two names and one of them is WINNER's lead vocalist, Kim Jinwoo. </p><p>This story is part of the Chronicles of Tumao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jinwoo &amp; Song Minho &amp; Lee Seunghoon &amp; Kang Seungyoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Tumao</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>IDOLs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reading Guide:<br/>Words in *asterisks* are spoken in a language other than English/ or spoken in dialect<br/>Words in Italics and {brackets} are thoughts<br/>Words in double "apostrophes" are spoken words<br/>Words in single 'apostrophes' are text read from the online world.<br/>Words in Italics and indented are background music</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a work in progress. I will post missing sections as soon as they are ready for sharing ^_^ ~ Anuckolat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#section0001">Chapter 1</a>: STAGE ONE</p><p> </p><p>Hyubin, protege of Academy Award winning Korean director Joon-ho Bong, opened the email he received from his mentor. The message from the great man was simple:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Read the attachment. Tell me what you think. </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Marked with a file name, <em>Project 1</em>, Hyubin downloaded the attachment, settled in his seat and started drinking his cup of steaming hot ginger tea before clicking the file.</p><p>The familiar courier 12pt front on the title page gave it away. The attachment was a screenplay. The working title: <em>Stage One, </em>was unimpressive and did not hold particular interest until Hyubin got to the byline. Hyubin almost choked on his drink. The byline had only a single name: <em>Idiyanale</em>. </p><p>Hyubin's eyes grew wide. &lt;<em>'The' Idiyanale?&gt;</em></p><p>He hurriedly read the first two pages of the script before deciding that the screenplay was a genuine product from the elusive writer. He next checked the number of pages: 120. A two hour movie. </p><p>Hybin's tea had already turned cold by the time he was done reading the script. He finally remembered his drink and reached for it again. Spitting the cold tea back on his cup, Hyubin stood up from the comfort of his ergonomic swivel chair and walked to his kitchen. He drained the cold tea from his cup to the sink, washed the mug and started to brew a fresh drink.  His mind still on the screenplay he read and left on view on his computer monitor.  He had re-read it already twice before standing up. </p><p>He now shook his head in amazement. The script was written in classic Idiyanale fashion - comprehensive and technically sound, with careful consideration to all the intricacies that come with making a successful movie. Idiyanale was in demand and well liked in the film industry not least because the Idiyanale scripts were developed with an understanding of the collaborative effort needed from producers, directors, set designers and actors to bring a movie to life.</p><p><em>&lt;And the story itself&gt; Hyubin</em> paused, deep in thought, recalling what he read.  Again, he shook his head in disbelief and admiration.  The story crafted by Idiyanale was brilliant. Unique in its approach and captivating in its simplicity. </p><p>At that point, Hyubin remembered that he owed his mentor a response. He contemplated which would be more appropriate - a phone call, a text message or an email? He decided eventually to message his <em>sunbaenim</em>. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong><em>Hyung</em> </strong> <strong>, congratulations on getting another Idiyanale script.  I think this is the best one yet from <em>masternim.</em></strong></p>
</blockquote><p>Hyubin's phone rang almost as soon as he completed sending the message. It was his mentor on the phone. </p><p>*You liked it? * were the first words from his senior when the call connected. Hyubin found the question baffling. He did not think he was in any position to not like any work from a person that was a genius and way skillful than himself.  *Yes, I think this is best script yet from Idiyanale. Why? Don't you think so? * Hyubin knew he had no business questioning his senior but was too baffled at mentor's reaction to keep himself from asking. </p><p>Joon-ho chuckled. *I agree with you. It's brilliant - better than previous ones. That's why I am giving it to you. *</p><p>Hyubin almost dropped the mug with steaming hot tea he was holding. *Pardon? *</p><p>Joon-ho laughed louder knowing full well how his charge is probably beside himself now. *The Idiyanale script. It is yours. That is, if you want to do it. *</p><p>*Of course, I want to do it! It is a dream of any producer or director to be offered to work on a Idiyanale script. But why won't you? * Hyubin said, unable to calm himself at the surprising turn of events. </p><p>*Mainly because I just worked on an Idiyanale script and mostly because...* Joon-ho said, *... and mostly because, Idiyanale asked that you do it. * </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>That same day, <em>sunbae </em>and <em>hoobae</em> met for grilled meat and soju. Hyubin busied himself with grilling meat while his mentor was keeping him up to date with stories of what happened after their team won Korea’s first ever Academy Award.  After some time, Joon-Ho reached over the big sling bag he came with in the restaurant with and handed his protégé a bound document.</p><p><em>&lt;Another copy of the script?&gt;</em> Hyubin wondered as he reached out with respectful hands to take the papers from his mentor.     </p><p>*Let me take care of the grilling, so you could read that*, Joon-Ho said. He continued to watch his companion’s face as he read through the papers he was handed.  The various expressions that crossed his protégé’s face from – surprise to deep contemplation and then admiration – made the man laughed.</p><p>*Idiyanale has much more idiosyncrasies than people know and talk about. It goes beyond just picking out specific people to play the lead parts. * Joon-Ho said, knowing full well what was written in the document he gave Hyubin. *I guess it is part of the challenge of working on an Idiyanale script*</p><p>*What is Idiyanale trying to do, you think? Build himself his own Marvel Cinematic Universe? * muttered Hyubin in awe *I mean, you know, an Asian version MCU except there’s no heroes with supernatural powers and.. and... *</p><p>Joon-Ho chuckled. *Maybe* Then with a raised eyebrow said. *But are you even sure that Idiyanale is Asian? *</p><p>*Um.. * Hyubin started. <em>&lt;No one knows whether Idiyanale is Asian – though most of his work is Asian-themed. Come to think of it, no one even knows if Idiyanale is a man or a woman&gt;  </em>There are theories, the most popular being that Idiyanale is a ghost much like the artist <a href="https://www.artsy.net/artist/banksy">Banksy</a> in the United Kingdom and is really a pseudonym for a group of individual writers.</p><p>He thumbed the paper document he just read through. *Is it normal for Idiyanale to also give out these many instructions with the script? *</p><p>Joon-Ho laughed. *All Idiyanale scripts come with a list of instructions. Though the one I received before for my script has fewer pages than what you got. *</p><p>*Great* Hyubin mouthed.</p><p>*Oh? Does this mean you are regretting your earlier decision to work on the script? * Joon-Ho said.</p><p>Hyubin gave a nervous laugh and with hand on the back of his head made a little bow. *No, no. That is not what I mean. It will be foolish on my part not to take up the chance to work on an Idiyanale script. *</p><p>Joon-Ho gave his protégé an approving pat on the back. * I am glad you see this for the opportunity it is * He poured his <em>hoobae</em> some soju. * A representative from the Idiyanale team will see you soon to discuss those things and to bring you your contract. Make sure you ask all the questions you need to ask then. *</p><p>Hyubin acknowledged his mentor’s gesture by returning to pour a drink for Joon-Ho. *What about you, <em>Hyung</em>? Are you not going to be part of this at all? *</p><p>*I had my turn already, Hyubin-<em>ssi</em>. * Joon-Ho said. *Now, it is your time *</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Idiyanale’s representative did come soon to meet with Hyubin. He visited Hyubin’s home, the day after he met his mentor, Joon-Ho. </p><p>It was a Thursday. A supposedly ordinary day and Hyubin was having his morning coffee by his balcony like he always does. Except this Thursday, he saw a black jaguar pull up on his driveway. Being the only house in a corner, with his closest neighbors at least two blocks away, there was no doubt who the car came to visit.</p><p>Out of the car, emerged a handsome, tall man in a business suit.  Hyubin will later learn that he is Japanese and his name is Keisuke.</p><p>Hyubin seemed thoughtful, looked like he was about to say something but hesitated.</p><p>The man named Keisuke started laughing, clearly amused at Hyubin’s reaction. “What is it?”</p><p>Hyubin sighed loudly and relented, “I understand the instructions but not all the reasons for it…”</p><p>“I can explain some but not all.” Keisuke responded, “It is, what it is”.</p><p>“As long as you haven’t signed any contract, you could always walk away.” The man added, reaching out for the cup of coffee Hyubin as prepared for his unexpected guest. “And if you decide one day that you no longer want to do this for us, you can also walk away without consequence, subject to signing our out clause,” Keisuke explained. “We realized that the arrangement is… “</p><p>“...odd…”</p><p>“The easy out clause is our concession.”  </p><p>“That’s not what worries me about the project, Keisuke-<em>senpai</em>,” Hyubin interjected.</p><p>The Japanese man looked perplexed, he tilted his head and eyed the PD questioningly, “Then, what is it that worries you?”</p><p>“<em>Senpai</em>..” Hyubin began. “Have you, or Idiyanale, seen the web series <a href="https://youtu.be/4lIjD85loYM"><em>Magic Cellphone</em></a>?”</p><p>“The lead actor you prefer is in it,” Hyubin explained further.</p><p>Keisuke nodded. “I have not seen it but I can tell you with confidence that the writer has...”</p><p>At this point, Hyubin can no longer help himself and he blurted out, cutting Keisuke off, “Then, why did Idiyanale pick Kim Jinwoo?!”</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>In Seoul, around 325 kilometers from the city where Hyubin and Keisuke are talking, the kpop man, Kim Jinwoo started sneezing.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Minho was playing with his molding clay on top of the dining table of their group’s shared apartment when Jinwoo walked in to find snacks in the kitchen. </p><p>When making art, Minho is usually hard to distract, his focus locked on what he is creating and he becomes oblivious to everything else happening around him until he is done --  but not when the eldest  member of their idol group, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winner_(band)#:~:text=Winner%20(Korean%3A%20%EC%9C%84%EB%84%88)%2C,studio%20album%202014%20S%2FS.">WINNER</a>, is around.  Jinwoo’s presence attracts attention, and Minho, like most people, is not immune from the kpop man’s natural charms.</p><p>Still holding his sculpting tools, Minho’s hands paused mid-way on air as he eyed the movement of Jinwoo, who was at that time going about unperturbed looking for food in the fridge, then the kitchen counter cabinets. </p><p>After a time watching silently, Minho spoke up, *Are you feeling sick today, <em>hyung</em>? *</p><p>Minho’s question distracted Jinwoo from his task of buttering a bread to make toast. *Yeah, I feel ok. Why are you asking? How are you feeling today, Minho-<em>ya</em>? *</p><p>*I heard you sneezing earlier. * Minho responded, *And don’t you have civil service office work today? *</p><p>*No, not today. Office is closed for disinfection three days. * Jinwoo replied, stuffing his mouth with a soft-boiled egg as he answered Minho’s queries. *We return to office on Monday. *</p><p>*The sneezing I think maybe allergies...? * Jinwoo added. He shrugged. *I will ask Si Mon-<em>hyung</em> if the house cleaner can come today*</p><p>*What about you, Minho-<em>ya</em>? What are you up to today? *</p><p>Minho grinned broadly at this <em>hyung</em>’s question. He proudly picked up the mold he was working on and showed it off to Jinwoo. *I am making small art for the <a href="https://www.kpopmap.com/find-out-more-about-osechill-cafe-opened-by-winner-mino/">café</a>. I thought a piece in every table will be nice to hold up the flowers*</p><p>Jinwoo peered at the odd-looking man-shaped, alien figure that Minho held in his hand and gave a thumbs up * Nice. Nice * he said.</p><p>In truth, Jinwoo is wondering what was it that Minho made and was proudly showing off to him. <em>&lt;Minho art is something I will never be able to understand completely&gt;</em> Jinwoo thought.</p><p>Despite not understanding, the eldest in WINNER had long ago decided that he will be supportive of all his three brothers’ extra-curricular pursuits  – most especially anything related to their passion, and what makes them happy. </p><p>So Jinwoo has become an art enthusiast for Minho’s work, though if he was pressed Jinwoo knows that he would not be able to say what exactly about it he personally find triggering any sort of ‘human emotion’ – as Seungyoon had articulated several times to him when talking of Minho art.  </p><p>Seunghoon had advised Jinwoo before that when Minho asked for more details – or worse – constructive criticism about his artwork, he should just say that it is “inspiring, or brings too many emotions to communicate properly”.</p><p>Fortunately for Jinwoo, Minho have yet to ask him to expound on anything beyond his usual answer of “Nice” or “Looks good”. *You must be careful the customers do not take those home with them. * Jinwoo commented.  *For souvenir. *</p><p>Minho suddenly looked like he was <a href="https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/399413060694617860/?nic_v1=1addCJkkexT2gUiMxHQrMRom1oGCciySklj2Oo1WmmUSbVtoKJfS2YxUl4W9Pk%2FyRv">enlightened</a> in hearing his <em>hyung</em>’s statement. *Oh, <em>hyung</em>! You have a point! * He started studying the clay art piece he held in his hand intently. * But maybe, it is ok if this is taken home as souvenir? *</p><p>*Then you must make a lot of those for replacement. * Jinwoo said, *And be careful of people stealing them to sell them online. Are you putting your logo on that? *</p><p>Minho, mouth wide open and eyes getting rounder, looked increasingly impressed at his <em>hyung</em>’s comments and advice. *<em>Hyung</em>! I did not think of those things! But you are right! Thank you! *</p><p>Jinwoo beamed, gave his younger housemate a little nod to show he acknowledged his ‘thank you’ and with all of his necessary snacks already loaded up in both his hands, retreated back to the quiet and privacy of his room.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>There was a knock on Jinwoo’s bedroom door. Followed quickly by a text message on his phone.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Please let me in, Jinwoo-<em>ssi</em>.</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>It was Winner manager, Si Mon.</p><p>Jinwoo opened the door and let Si Mon inside his room.  *<em>Hyung</em>, * he greeted as their manager entered.  *The cleaning lady is here? *</p><p>Si Mon nodded. * She could start in your room and I’ll keep close watch. * Then almost as an afterthought, Si Mon handed Jinwoo an A4 sized white plastic enveloped. *This came for you*</p><p>Jinwoo looked at the package before handling it. *Fan letter? * he wondered out loud even though he knows that Si Mon won’t hand him fan letters and gifts one by one.  </p><p>Fan gifts and letters are usually collected and forwarded in batches to their apartment, where the group members will find them waiting in little heaps on their living room floor.  </p><p>Besides, the bundle handed to Jinwoo was too heavy and too large to be an ordinary fan letter. The outer packaging also had no lettering whatsoever.</p><p>*Open it* was Si Mon’s only response.</p><p>Jinwoo wondered at his manager’s nonplussed reaction, but nevertheless did as he was told. Inside the nondescript parcel was another thick wrapped up package only this time it was in black covering with some kind of digital, square-<em>ish</em> button in the middle holding the wrapping in place. Perplexed, Jinwoo stared at what he was holding in his two hands. *What is this, hyung?*</p><p>Si Mon shrugged. *I don’t know* he said, *But you better take a look at that tablet it came with* Si Mon pointed out the other item that was in the parcel which was still inside the original outer covering. Jinwoo took out a small thin, tablet like item, studied it for a moment and gave his manager another perplexed look. *<em>Ottoke</em>?*</p><p>Si Mon leaned over and pressed the finger button on the tablet and nodded towards his charge to take a closer look. Jinwoo did as he was told and was surprised when a 3D male human character in HD appeared on the tablet screen and started a greeting in Korean</p><p>*Hello, I am AL. are you WINNER member, YG artist, KIM JINWOO?* The digital character on the tablet said,  *If you are, please press your thumb or forefinger on the button in the black parcel that came with this tablet to see what is inside.*</p><p>*This package is only meant for KIM JINWOO any attempt to open by unauthorized parties will be severely dealt with using the full extent of laws in the Republic of Korea and all applicable international laws. Thank you* There was a pause and AL said, *Any questions you want to ask? *</p><p>Jinwoo’s eyes grew rounder and he stared at Si Mon. *Game? * he blurted out in confusion.</p><p>*I don’t think so... * said Si Mon. *I asked the company what it was and all they said that it was checked and verified by security and that the instructions to hand this to you came from the President herself.*</p><p>*I was also told to tell you that all meetings scheduled with you regarding what’s in this package should be conducted inside YG building. And to inform the management in advance* Si Mon continued.</p><p>Jinwoo frowned even more confused and also slightly scared with what was happening. He suddenly held the package he received at arm’s length and eyed it suspiciously. *W-what.. what is it?*</p><p>Jinwoo’s confused statement unintentionally triggered the AI to respond, *Hello, you sound like WINNER member KIM JINWOO. If you are, please pressed your thumb or forefinger on the button found in the black covered parcel to open and see what is inside* At hearing what the AL said Jinwoo promptly dropped the package he was holding to the ground. It landed with a big “thud” on his marbled bedroom floor.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Whenever Jinwoo finds himself in an intense situation that confuses, frightens, and confounds him, there is one person he seeks first – Lee Seunghoon.</p><p>And receiving a sinister looking package with a talking AI definitely falls under the category where Jinwoo would want Seunghoon beside him. </p><p>Leaving Si Mon to look after the suspicious black parcel and tablet on Jinwoo’s bedroom floor, Jinwoo hurriedly took the elevator to visit WINNER’s second dormitory in an upper floor to fetch Seunghoon.  He came back a few minutes later not just with Seunghoon, but with Minho and Seungyoon in tow.   </p><p>It almost seemed like a band meeting for the idol group, only the boys were congregating in Jinwoo’s often off-limits bedroom and all four grown men were hesitating to cross the threshold of the bedroom’s doorway first.  *Go inside, <em>hyung.</em> * urged Seunghoon.</p><p>Jinwoo turned to his <em>dongsaeng</em> with a bewildered look, *Why me? That’s why I called you, you go first...*</p><p>*It’s your room!*</p><p>* You go ahead, Minho-<em>ya</em> * Seunghoon passed on the order from their <em>mathyung</em>.</p><p>The scared- <em>iest</em> cat of the four WINNER boys was quick to back off from the entranceway, started touching his knee as if he suddenly developed a crippling leg injury, and passed on the buck to the youngest member of their group. *Seungyoon will do it!*</p><p>The maknae glared at Minho, who looked like he was about to run away, *<em>Hyung</em> asked you.. *</p><p>*I’m here inside, you know* Si Mon suddenly interjected cutting off Seungyoon’s protest. He spent the last few minutes confused, amused and wondering why his four charge remains standing in the doorway ridiculously arguing who should go in first. All the time, he never left Jinwoo’s room, had stood over the suspicious package faithfully and had even allowed the cleaning lady to come in and start dusting the blinds in Jinwoo’s room.</p><p>*I-it.. it didn’t move?* asked Jinwoo, confounding Si Mon even further.</p><p>*Huh?* Si Mon responded scratching his head. * Do you mean the package, Jinwoo-<em>ssi</em>..?* Si Mon stared at the parcel and tablet that both remained on the floor where Jinwoo dropped them earlier, unmoved even for an inch. <em>&lt;Why would it move?&gt;</em> Si Mon wondered.</p><p>*Sheesh..* sounded Seunghoon before he stepped confidently inside Jinwoo’s bedroom to stand next to Si Mon. He stared at the two rectangular objects on the floor.  </p><p>
  <em> <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>